


Fever Dream

by HannahIDK



Category: The World’s End (2013)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahIDK/pseuds/HannahIDK
Summary: Gary comes down with a fever and Andy takes care of him





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s garbage, hope you enjoy anyway :/

“mmmm..good morning Andy” Gary said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen, being woken up by the sweet aroma of pancakes being made, the scent got stronger as he moved closer to Andy. Gary wrapped his arms around Andy giving him a side hug and laying his head on Andy’s chest, Andy put his free arm around Gary. “Good morning” he said giving Gary a little kiss on his forehead, but something didn’t feel right. 

 

Andy put the back of his hand to Gary’s forehead, he was burning up “Gary, are you feeling okay?” Andy asked concerned about his boyfriend’s health he noticed Gary was looking a lot paler than normal, “yeah I’m fi-“ his knees went weak and nearly fell to the floor not finishing his sentence, luckily Andy caught him before he hit the ground. “Gary you’re as white as a sheet, c’mon I’m bringing you back up to bed” Andy picked up Gary bridal style ignoring all of ‘I’m fine’s being mumbled from Gary.

 

Andy laid Gary down on the bed as soon as he got him upstairs he was examining Gary to see what’s wrong, he felt his forehead the heat coming off it you can probably fry an egg on his forehead, he checked Gary’s glands hearing a weak ‘ow’ coming from him. “So doctor, how many more days do I have to live?” Gary says smiling at Andy “well I’m not sure yet” he chuckled “I think you just have a fever, also is that my shirt?” He points at the grey oversized shirt that says ‘RUGBY’ on it with a rugby ball underneath the text, “yeah I found it on the floor along with the rest” Gary gave a cheeky wink at Andy “and besides it’s nice and comfy” Andy laughs a bit. Despite Gary not feeling well, he still has his sense of humor.

 

“You feeling up for breakfast? I have a plate of pancakes for you downstairs, I can wrap it up for you and put it in the fridge if you want it later” Andy says softly as he moves a strand of Gary’s coal black hair out of his face “mmm...I think I’d like to sleep for a bit” Gary says while grabbing Andy’s hand giving it a little peck. Andy smiles “okay, I’ll come back up in an hour to check up on you okay?” Gary closes his eyes and softly mumbles in response Andy pulls the duvet over him and leans down to give Gary a kiss on the cheek before going back downstairs. 

 

An hour goes by, Andy goes upstairs to Gary with a glass of water and something to hopefully bring down his temperature a bit. He enters to see Gary looking up at the ceiling with tears running down the sides of his face Andy quickly sets down the water and medicine on the bedside table, “Gary, what’s wrong?” He said worriedly while sitting beside Gary holding his hand, he looks over at Andy “I just had a bad dream, but it felt so real” he squeezed Andy’s hand as more tears rolled down his face. Andy wipes the tears away with the pad of his thumb “you wanna talk about it?” Andy says softly. Gary sighs and leans into Andy’s touch “it was about the car crash a few years back, but this time….you didn’t survive” Gary says holding back the sobs and failing, how can Andy forget that traumatic memory.

 

The paramedics had to pull him out of the flipped over car with Gary nowhere to be seen, his heart was pumping really fast and halfway from being conscious. It was a miracle that he is still alive. He pulled Gary into his chest to just let out his emotions and thoughts he has currently running through his mind and reassuring him by whispering sweet nothings and rubbing little circles on his back, after a few minutes Gary calmed down a bit “Andy” he asked his voice still a bit raspy from crying “yes Gary?” He looked up at Andy “can you stay with me for a while?” He asked like he was a child asking if they can sleep with their parents after a bad dream, which Gary did. Andy smiles gently at him “of course” Gary moves over for Andy to lay down, Gary snuggles into Andy’s chest “I love you Andy” “I love you too Gary” Andy gives Gary a little kiss on the nose before they doze off in a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
